Angel Arms
by Ghost of Meat
Summary: Each and Every angel came bearing certain abilities. Better preview inside. Rated M for violence, cursing and such.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – Don't on Eva so no Sue for you.

**A/n An idea that struck me a while ago I decided to put to page. This is sort of a prologue so please ignore the shortness.**

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

**Angel Arms**

**Part 1**

**Awakening**

Shinji sat on the beach near the ruins of Tokyo 3. It had been barely 2 days since the destruction of the 16th Angel…since his Rei had died, only to be "replaced" by a copy. He hugged his knees tighter to his chest. Why did she have to die? Why had any of this had to happen? All questions no one wanted to answer, or couldn't. Thoughts had gone through his head he didn't like. The cliff above the city was looking rather appealing.

"I wouldn't do that, a nasty end that"

Shinji turned to see a young man, roughly 16 or so. With shoulder length white hair and stark blue eyes. He wore a tan long sleeve button shirt and gray pants. He walked up to Shinji and sat down next to him.

"I knew I would find you here"

Shinji looked at the strange young man with questioning eyes, what did he mean? The white haired youth looked over at Shinji and smiled.

"I'm sorry, I forgot my manners. My name is Shoal Crosse. I have been searching for you for quite some time, slayer of Angels"

"What do you mean?"

Crosse laughed.

"You have no idea the power you hold do you, what a waste; you wouldn't even be a challenge for me in your current state. I shall show you true power, your own power"

The white haired teen stood, grabbed Shinji by the collar and slammed him into a near by piece of a pillar. He then drew back his right hand, into which a sword materialized. It was a one handed sword with an 18 inch katana like blade with an elaborate guard with the mask of the 3rd angel engraved on it. Shinji was not even able to scream as the blade was then driven through his stomach. Crosse then released the hilt and placed his hand on Shinji's face while still holding him up by the collar with the other.

"Every angel you have or ever will kill, always leaves behind a weapon or object which grants enormous power. This is the Angel Arm granted to me, Sachiel; you however, possess the Angel Arm Adam. Why is still a mystery to me, but it has chosen you. And you already possess the power of some of the others. You only need to collect the rest to complete your power"

Shinji tried to catch his breath, which was hard with a sword in his gut.

"I….don't want….power"

"Soon you will, once I unlock your power, you will want more"

Crosse's hand on his head began to glow white as Shinji opened his mouth in a soundless scream. Vast amounts of energy and knowledge flowed in, drawing out and awakening the vast power which lay dormant inside the 3rd.

As the energy built Shinji felt the pain stop, as if the sword in his stomach were not there at all. He felt and understood what Crosse had said. This power, he loved it, and wanted more. Suddenly the energy build up reached a crescendo, and Crosse was launched back several meters, Angel Arm Sachiel still in his grip. Shinji staggered a step, his body bathed in a white light outline of a roughly Eva shaped being with large folded wings.

In his right hand he grasped a sword which, like the Sachiel, had a Katana shaped blade but was 25 inches in length. It had an odd designed white hilt which had a forward guard to protect the hand and a part which ran up the blade's back and assisted in sword grappling. On its pommel sat a red gem protected by a small guard. As he moved forward he spoke and his steps became surer.

"As I lay in the darkness with in her, a voice called to me from within myself. Power, give me more power. And if I must become an angel, so be it. I will endure the exile, anything"

Crosse watched every move the now awakened Shinji made.

"Excellent"

As if hearing him Shinji glanced his direction, remembering what had just happened to him he struck out with a slash from his sword. A wave of energy slashed out and hit Crosse; it passed through him and hit a damaged building and dropped it to the ground.

Crosse staggered back a step, the wound mortal.

"Brilliant"

Crosse toppled backward into two halves. The light around Shinji died off and he slumped to his knees, supported by his sword. He then sat back after a moment and examined the weapon.

"Angel Arm Adam"

As he thought on things Shinji noticed some small changes in himself. His constant feelings of fear were gone, replaced by a confidence in his power. He knew there was another angel yet to come. As he thought on the future the unhindered rage against his father also surfaced. The teen vowed that he would amass as much power as he could, then once the last one was dead, he would crush Gendo under his own feet.

Shinji gathered himself, the wound from the Sachiel blade gone, that reminded him. He walked over to Crosse's body and held out his hand. The Sachiel floated up and into his grasp. As it dissolved into white light and accepted its new owner Shinji felt its power added to his own. He then walked away, not bothering to dismiss the Adam. If anyone had a problem with him carrying it, they would taste it.

"Only Gaghiel, Sandalphon, Sahaqiel, Asuka should have Arael , and I'll bet Yrouel's power still rests in the MAGI. The rest I have except Lilith which resides with Rei. And of course Tabris who has yet to show. Once he does then I'll confront Rei, take Lilith's power from her and then crush father. The only ones I have to find are Armisael which shouldn't prove too difficult. Soon father, we will have our reckoning"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Shinji sat in the kitchen of the apartment he shared with Misato, waiting for Asuka to return, or Misato to return. Where she had gone no one knew, Misato and Section 2 were still searching for her. Shinji chuckled and shook his head.

'Incompetent fools, can't ever keep track of a 14 year old girl'

He had returned to find Misato already gone and a note on the table. This could complicate matters. If Nerv discovered that Arael had dumped all her power into Asuka they would discover her Angel Arm and easily conclude that same had happened before and force tests on their pilots and force them to give up their Arms.

Well if it did come to that he would simply have to shed a bit of blood.

He scoffed at the thought of Nerv, the only Nerv employees he even considered leaving alive were Misato, Asuka and maybe Ms Ibuki. The rest were cannon fodder to him, or targets. On the table before him sat the Angel Arms Adam, and Israfel, a 2 piece amulet which had the power to separate and create 2 of its owner. He had a plan for tomorrow, he would use Israfel to create a copy of himself and search for the Sahaqiel Angel Arm while the copy took his sync test.

Once they rejoined he would learn everything the copy learned. As he hung the Israfel Angel Arm around his neck and tucked it under his shirt the door to the apartment opened a disheveled looking Misato walked in. She grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat down. She popped the top and chugged the drink, as she was about to slam it to the table top she spotted the sword laying atop it. She then looked to make sure it was actually Shinji sitting across from her, where did he get a sword?

"Where did you get that?"

Shinji stood and picked up the weapon.

"Doesn't matter"

Before Misato could say anything he shut the door to his room. He dismissed Adam and lay on his bed. Tomorrow it would all begin; he would have his power, and his vengeance.

**A/N I know part 1 is short, but this was originally suppose to be a 12 to 14 page one-shot that I decided to extend so most chapters will be 4 to 5 MS Word pages. And yes the idea for the Angel Arms is drawn from Devil May Cry's Devil Arms. Also I'm placing a list of the known Angel Arms at the end of this chapter. Yes I have a full list of what they look like and do but I want some surprises. Basically it's a list of Shinji's Angel Arms**

**Adam** – a katana like sword, possesses the abilities of all Angel Arms owned by its wielder with enhanced strength

**Shamshiel** – a pair of gauntlets which emit a pair of energy whips from the base of the arm guard

**Ramiel** – a hand piece which fires out a powerful energy beam from the palm, strength depends on user's power

**Israfel** – a pair of connected amulets which allow the wearer to divide in two with each half taking an amulet part

**Matariel** – a wrist band which turns the wearer's blood into a powerful acid to which only they are immune.

**Leliel** – an orb allowing the use of "Drac Sea's" for instant transport to any place the user has been before.

**Bardiel** – A Gauntlet/boot combination which when put into contact with others "takes possession" of their bodies and forces them to do the will of the wearer until they are released. Also increases physical strength.

**Zeruel** – a pair of short swords which connect at the hilt. Blade can separate into a whip like weapons, can also charge an energy blast on its blades and fire both.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – Don't own Eva

**A/n here's the 2****nd**** part of Angel Arms.**

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

**Angel Arms**

**Part 2**

**3 Seeds**

**At the dawn of the universe, 3 great and powerful beings came into existence. They knew not where they came from, only that they had the powers of creation. **

**For eons they traveled the cosmos, creating world after world and filling them with beautiful and diverse animal and plant life. Until finally they came to a planet called…Earth.**

**Like the others they filled it with extraordinary life forms and prepared to move on. One of them however remained to guard and further develop the world, Lilith. **

**Her brothers, Adam and Sethis departed to further explore and create. After a great time they returned to find that Lilith had indeed continued, and had spawned children now too numerous to count called Humans. **

**Adam was concerned about this, Sethis however was overjoyed. He took 40 of the brightest and began to teach them so that they may teach others. He could see a great future for Humans. **

**Adam was outraged, Humans should not know what they do; though they had potential for greatness they also had the potential for great destruction.**

**Lilith remained neutral in these arguments between her brothers until the day the arguments came to blows.**

**Adam and Sethis fought with each other until finally Sethis bested his brother and had taken his sword which bore his name. **

**Lilith intervened, she could not bring herself to kill her own brother and instead cast him into another realm with those he had taught, keeping the 15 they were able to act as guards for the world. **

**In his confinement Sethis and his own vowed to one day return and lead mankind to its destined greatness.**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Shinji sat up in bed, sweet beading down his face. It was almost 5AM, was it a dream or…

He fell backwards onto his pillow and for the first time, laughed, long and hard. So that's what had happened, that was the full truth of it. It explained so much, so many holes in what he had learned the previous day. He hadn't been chosen by the Angel Arm Adam, he had taken it. He WAS Sethis, reborn as a member of the race he loved so much. As this insight settled in he realized a great many things.

His sister was pined to a cross beneath Nerv.

His brother had been found and abused by humans, captured and now reduced to a fragment of his former self.

Lilith had been cloned and her soul transported into the copy called Rei.

And that the Humans that he had taught, and that Adam and Lilith had kept hold of, had become known as the Angels.

"Adam and Lilith must be using 3rd Impact as a sort of reset switch to knock humans back a few thousand years in development, to hold them back yet again"

Adam had apparently tried to eradicate them. Lilith's power, such as it was, must have held him back.

"So their still trying to hold humans back huh, I don't think so, now I know I need more power. But I may have to act sooner than I thought. Once Tabris comes I'll try and break their hold on him, then call the others back"

Shinji supposed that if there was indeed truth behind all myth then he must have been represented by the "Devil" in his various forms though out all cultures thanks to Adam and Lilith. He supposed that made his students "Demons".

Well so much the better.

If the "Angels" who were suppose to help all mankind, were now its enemy, then it was time for the Demons to have their day. He wouldn't be able to hold back now; he would have to act soon, maybe today.

He made his way toward the bathroom, he needed an early start. He had 2 things he wanted to do today before everything hit the proverbial fan. As he entered and looked in the mirror he did a double take…

His hair was white.

Well more of an ash gray, but still. He sighed and shook his head.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Shinji stood in the middle of one of the down town clothing stores that was still opened. He needed new cloths, this white shirt black pants routine wouldn't do. He was, after all, one of the Creators. He had already picked up a black shirt, brown leather boots that came almost to his knee, and a black vest with red trim. Now all he needed was…that!

His eyes landed on a blue jacket which came down to his knees. That would do nicely. He approached the front desk and laid everything down along with his Nerv card which doubled as a pay card. As the clerk was ringing everything up Shinji interrupted.

"Mind if I ware these out"

As he had already paid for the cloths the clerk pointed to one of the changing rooms. Shinji changed into his new cloths, not having bought pants since what he had on worked already. As he was heading out he noticed a pair of brown fingerless gloves hanging from a rack. He picked them up and headed back to the front and the clerk.

"I'll get these too"

After he paid for them he headed out. He put on the gloves after he removed the tags and then tossed his old cloths and the bag into a nearby dumpster; it was after all just his white button up shirt and his old shoes.

As he walked on he noticed something in an alley. A couple of guys, both armed with pistols, attempting to mug some poor old woman. Smirking to himself he walked into the alley and summoned not the Adam Angel Arm, but his own, Angel Arm Sethis. The long sword had a 32 inch strait double edge blade, similar to a European sword. Its hand guard was a pair of outstretched angel wings and its pommel was a hand grasping a blue orb.

He could hear the old woman begging them not to hurt her as they rummaged through her purse.

"Not really nice to pick on old women"

Both young men brought up their weapons and pointed them at the sword wielding teen. Shinji just gave a confident smirk as he walked forward, ignoring their warnings, and letting the tip of his sword spark as it drug the ground. Then with out warning one of them began shooting, followed by the other.

Shinji began to twirl his sword as the bullets impacted. Once both young men had emptied their weapons Shinji stopped and brought the tip of the sword to the ground and drew a line. To the shock of the muggers a neat line of bullets sat before him. Shinji then drew back and with one slash launched all of the rounds back at the young men that had fired them.

Each mugger was struck by half of the rounds and fell to the ground, their bodies riddled with bullets, all non fatal though, they would live to remember this. Shinji gathered the scattered things belonging to the old woman and placed them back into her purse. He then dismissed his sword and approached her, still with her eyes shut. She had scooted back against the alley wall when it had all started and closed here eyes when the shooting had started.

She had expected them to start again, but was suspired when she heard the young man's voice instead of her attackers.

"Old mother"

She looked up through tear filled eyes to see the young man that had appeared with the sword standing over her, offering her his hand. She reached out and accepted his help in standing. As she stood an odd energy filled her, she hadn't felt this good in 30 years. The youngster led her to the alley mouth and returned her things.

"They will not bother you anymore old mother"

The old woman looked back into the alley, seeing the two muggers lying on the ground in pools of blood.

"Are they dead"

The gray haired youth spoke.

"No, they will live to remember this. I must go, I have things I must do today"

As he turned to leave the old woman stopped him.

"One moment young man please, I thank you for what you have done; please at least tell me your name"

Shinji stepped back and bowed slightly.

"My name is Sethis, please excuse me, I must go"

Without another word he turned and disappeared into the alley. Once he was certain the old woman was gone Shinji walked up and picked up the muggers pistols, both were 9mm. He then removed the clip-on holsters from each of the young men, both of whom were out of it, but awake.

"You're both lucky I wanted your weapons, other wise you would be dead. If I ever see you two again, I will kill you"

And then, to their eyes at least, he faded into dust and floated into the wind.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

With his newly acquired cloths and now firearms, Shinji walked through the streets of the city of Tokyo 3 toward Nerv for his test. He stopped by the shore of one of the artificial lakes. As he sat listening to the waves he heard the sound of humming next to him, Beethoven if he was correct. Upon one of the broken columns sat a teen with white hair and red eyes. He wore almost the same thing Shinji had worn when he left home this morning.

"This particular song is one of the finest creations of the Lilim, wouldn't you agree, Shinji Ikari"

Instead of the stuttering response he expected, he was answered by a bulled slamming into the base of the broken pillar on which he sat. They were quite far away from others so no one would interfere.

"So you finally decided to show yourself, Tabris"

The other young white haired teen was a bit taken back, and then let out a bit of a laugh.

"My my, you are quite well versed aren't you. Unfortunately your possessing this knowledge makes you a risk"

Tabris lashed out with his AT Field. Shinji simply jumped over the blast and summoned his own Angel Arm, which he then aimed into a downward slash toward the newly arrived 17th angel. Knowing an Angel Arm when he saw one Tabris summoned his own, a small decorative looking shield, and blocked the attack. Both teens jumped back, Tabris readying himself for another attack and Shinji dismissing his sword and drawing both pistols and aiming them toward Tabris. The then let out a low chuckle.

"You must remember the old days Tabris"

Shinji dropped the pistols, his hands suddenly glowing with what looked like blue flame. Suddenly he hurled the flames toward the teen angel, striking him dead on. The angel calling itself Kaoru dropped to its knees, clutching its head in pain.

"Fight her Tabris, fight Lilith's influence"

Slowly the flames died away. Shinji approached the teen angel and spoke his name.

"Stand up Tabris, your free"

Kaoru looked up at Shinji and blinked away the tears of pain that had gathered.

"…Lord Sethis…?"

Shinji smiled and extended his hand and helped Tabris from the ground.

"I'm glad your back Tabris, what do you remember"

He stopped and through for a moment.

"Everything, what of the others, the others who were cast away"

Shinji smiled a bit, he could see into Tabris's soul, no deception.

"They have grown in number to over 100,000 strong. They await me to but open the gate to return home"

Tabris gave a relieved sigh.

"Then its not to late, we must stop Seele and Nerv"

Shinji nodded.

"Yes we must, but for now we have to keep up appearances, come let us go to Nerv, I'll explain my plan on the way"

Tabris nodded and the pair headed for Nerv. Today would certainly be quite a wake up call if all went well.

**A/N well here's Part 2. Let me know what you think of it. There will only be one to two more parts of this as it was suppose to be short to begin with. Sorry for any spelling mistakes if there are any, its late, like 5am.**


End file.
